The Life Chosen
by Izrehu
Summary: Harry is neglected and abused by his wretched family for the first 15 years of his life. No Hogwarts letter arrived. Upon receiving some rare talents he escapes and leaves to start a new life, one he chose for himself. Who else does he bump into but your friendly neighborhood vampires. Voldemort, The Volturi, and new villains arise! Powerful/Independ. Harry, HP/EC Bad Dumbledore AU
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is my first story so any feedback is greatly appreciated. Warning, slight child abuse descriptions this chapter. Hopefully that will be the only bit in this story other than slight referrals down the road. Other than that, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

It was Friday night, it was quiet. 2:35am and everyone in the neighborhood was sleeping. All except one. Harry Potter lay on his cot in his tiny cupboard with nothing but a small blanket littered with holes and a small stuffed dog that was missing one eye and part of a leg.

His life up to this point had been nothing like the fairy tales he heard about at school where the princess is saved by the prince and grand balls were a weekly occurrence. His life wasn't even like the other children there who always had clean, new clothes and looked like they had three square meals a day. He would have settled for one square meal a day. No, Harry wasn't like most children. He was special. And up to this point in his life, special never meant anything good. Special meant daily chores that would make a maid whither. Special meant leftovers for meals, if there were any. And worse yet, special meant being the punching bag for his so called family.

The boy that lay on the cot under the cupboard was 10 years old and already had more homemaking skills than your average housewife. He could cook better than most chefs due to the fact that the beatings were substantially less brutal when the food tasted good. That led to him learning better recipes and using fresher ingredients so as to keep the family happy. They had the best garden in a two kilometer radius as that was the only way for him to be left alone during the summer. He planted as many vegetables as he could so as to always have a fresh supply in the kitchen and to have some for himself if leftovers were not available.

His family were a cruel bunch. Petunia Dursley, a horse faced woman who gave him his chore list everyday, was his mother's sister. Upon his parents deaths, she and her family had grudgingly taken him in. She made sure to give him enough chores each day that he couldn't possibly finish. On top of that, she would try and spoil anything that he completed just so he would have to complete it all over again. If he ever hurt himself, she would slap him around a bit, throw some iodine on it and tell him to get back to it. She was a vile woman.

Her son, Dudley or Dudders as she so loved to call him, was his cousin. He was almost as bad and as they got older he got much, much worse. Any chance he got, he would torment Harry by beating him up, chasing him with anything he could turn into a weapon or stealing his food. He was also twice the size of Harry even though they were the same height. He ate enough for two adults put together at every meal and all his clothes protested when he put them on. He was a whale of a child.

Vernon Dursley was the last in the family. His cruelty knew no bounds when it came to Harry. Each day he came home to unfinished chores, which was most days, he'd take his belt to Harry to teach him a lesson. On days that were particularly bad at Grunnings, he'd come home stinking of whiskey and would take a cigar to Harry's stomach and back and blame him for all of his misfortune. He was also a giant version of his son, just as rotund and every bit as nasty. The apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree.

On this particular day, things had reached a new level. Vernon had suffered a pay cut due to downsizing at the drill company. He had come home drunk and belligerent and his car was parked halfway on the lawn. Harry had tried to hide when he saw him arrive however there are only so many places to hide in a house. Vernon had to decide to take his pay back from Harry's pain. Vernon found him under the table and dragged him to his cupboard. He threw him in and began taking off his belt. All the while he was muttering under his breath about ungrateful nephews and how someone was going to pay. He pelted him with his belt over and over again, not aiming for anything but just wanting to hear him scream. And scream he did, not understanding what he had done to deserve such treatment from his family. Then he took out the cigars and began burning holes into Harry's back, creating a cruel design of jagged and blistered constellation imitations that crisscrossed the ones that already littered his back and stomach. Somewhere after the third hole, Harry had passed out from the unimaginable pain. When Vernon finally tired himself out, he stomped upstairs to pass out in his bed after locking Harry in his small cupboard.

Alone, in pain and scared beyond belief, Harry awoke to the silence of Number 4 Privet Drive. Not knowing what else to do, he tried to get comfortable between the seared skin and bruised pelts. Tears silently ran down his face at the cruelty and pain that life had dealt him.

* * *

5 Years Later

Harry was in his garden picking some vegetables for the dinner he would not get the pleasure of eating that night. About 4 years ago he had realized that he was not your average child. For one thing the snakes in the garden started speaking to him and he definitely understood them. Secondly, his cuts and burns from his uncle started healing at an exponential rate. He still had scars from them all but he didn't have deal with the pain as long anymore. Unfortunately, this infuriated his uncle and screamed at him for being a freak and gave him the beating of his life that left him with a broken arm and a fractured ankle.

Wiping his brow from the heat of the summer, he paused in picking the tomatoes for tonight's lasagna to greet the newest members of the garden.

"Good morning Josssephina", he said to the black racer and her four babies.

"Good morning sssweet boy, what ailsss you thisss day?" she said as she slithered around his torso in the equivalent of a snake hug.

"Planning my essscape from thisss place." he intoned with a slightly evil smirk on his face. "I dissscovered a new talent today while doing my choresss thiss morning. I can disssappear and reappear at will."

"That isss a truly remarkable gift sssweet one." She said as she shifted around him to the ground, herding her children toward the shade of the plants. "Where will you go? I will misssss you greatly sssweet child."

"Sssomewhere away from here Josssephina. I'm not meant to be here taking thisss torment." he said as picked some more tomatoes, putting them into his basket along with the basil, onions and garlic.

"Pleassse be careful my sssweet and take care of yourssself." she slithered near him to impart one last hug if this was to be the last time she would see him.

"I will Josssephina, may your children grow up big and ssstrong like you." he said as he stood up and headed back inside to prepare for hopefully, his last dinner at his wretched family's house.

Author note: reviews equal more chapters faster, feedback appreciated. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters.

Author's Note: Without further ado, I give you...

Chapter 2

Walking into the house Harry noticed his aunt was missing from the kitchen which was no surprise. She was probably out on her patio enjoying an expensive glass of wine or some such. His big fat excuse for an Uncle was in the living room watch some horrid program on the tele and sweet little Duddekins was out with Lars and his friends causing all sorts of mischief no doubt. He put the veggies on the counter and proceeded to pull out all the items he would need for tonight's lasagna. He worked diligently and carefully knowing any spill would result in no leftovers for his dinner. He had become very adept at keeping a neat and tidy kitchen using minimal dishes to keep the workload light on cleanup.

After putting the lasagna together and putting it in the oven, he admired his work. It was a shame it went to feed ungrateful mouths as it was truly a work of art. Cleaning up what dishes he had left he contemplated his next move. Appearing from his cupboard into the bathroom that morning was a shock of course. All he felt that morning was his overwhelming need to use the loo since his aunt had not let him use it the night before. Freaked out he tried it again while cleaning to discover that he could control this new talent. Silently thanking her vileness, he worked on his plan for escape. His biggest issue was figuring out where to go. He didn't want the police bringing him back as they had in the past so deciding somewhere far away would be ideal. Deciding that leaving Britain was the only way to truly gain freedom, he looked into his resources that he had nipped over the years.

Flying was out of the question as he didn't have identification and he wasn't old enough to get aboard. He had saved up about 6000 pounds and had managed to keep it hidden. Grateful that his family never bothered with looking in his cupboard, he had hidden several items including a watch his cousin had thrown out, a messenger bag, some gold jewelry that his aunt would never miss and a couple changes of clothes that he had altered to fit him better. He thought on what his next option could be and decided that going by boat could be the best plan. He could easily blend in with the guests aboard and if anyone asked, his parents were back in the room sleeping. He could sneak aboard using his new popping talent when nobody was looking and stow away in the cargo until they left port. Using this plan he wouldn't even have to dip into his funds that he had secured. Smug with his decision he went to the loo before he had to take dinner from the oven.

"Dinner's ready Aunt Petunia." he told her coming out to the patio to see if there was anything else she needed before he returned to his cupboard.

"It's about time boy, no go to your corner and stay there until we say otherwise." she snarled at him as she presented the table for her family as if she were the one to slave over the home cooked meal. Thinking to himself, 'they would probably die from food poisoning if she cooked it for them' he chuckled.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" he left for the sanctity of his 'room'.

Once inside, he grabbed all his hidden hoard and stuffed it all into the bag. He decided that leaving after they all went to bed would give him at least an eight hour head start before anybody came looking for him. Content with his plan he set his watch alarm for ten o'clock so he wouldn't sleep through his escape and have to stay one more day. And with that in mind he settled in for the last cramped sleep of the rest of his life.

* * *

'Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep' Harry woke up and looked at his alarm wondering what was going on. He realized quickly what woke him and realized it was time for his escape. He stopped the alarm and listened to the rest of the house to make sure that everyone was indeed sleeping. Upon hearing nothing, he got to work changing his clothes and putting on his altered outfit. He double checked to see if he had forgotten anything he wanted to bring with him and satisfied he disappeared with a very small 'pop'.

He reappeared outside what seemed to be some sort of tavern that still had some rowdy patrons at the pub enjoying a nice pint before they went home to their families to start the work day all over again. He had no idea where he had ended up as all he was thinking when he willed himself away was somewhere with ships heading out. Walking in he found the innkeeper and requested a room. The man looked at him funny seeing that he was alone but didn't ask any questions.

"That'll be 30 pounds my young sir."

Handing over the money Harry asked decided to get as much information he could on his location before heading to his room for a much deserved rest in his new life of freedom.

"Could you tell me sir, where the nearest port is from here? I'm not from this area and I don't know where to go from here." Harry attempted his best uninterested look so as not to draw too much attention to himself. The less he suspected the better.

"Well, there's one just not far from here, it's called Bristol Port Company. They've also got passenger ships going out daily to all sorts of places. Where are you headed young lad? America maybe?" He seemed inquisitive but in a friendly nature. Harry could tell this was a man who enjoyed his life and the odd traveler passing by. He was in his element.

"That's very helpful." He was completely caught off guard that he had traveled such a long distance but tried to keep it from his face. Deciding to go with the story the innkeep had provided, he replied, "I'm meeting my folks in America. My guardian had to leave abruptly so I'm making the journey back home myself."

Lucky for him the innkeep was no snoop or completely bought his story. Either way, he was grateful for the directions and information and left for his room to enjoy a blissful night's sleep.

Author's Note: Alright what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters.

Author's Note: Y'all are awesome and sweet as pie. I'm really glad you like it. As to your questions, yes the no letter thing will be explained later. I'm still developing part of the story in my head and have some unanswered questions myself but I will try to keep all loose ends open until I have an answer for them. I try not to leave anything unexplained. Of course if I miss something let me know. I can tell you for know they all have something to do with the plot. Thanks so much for the support guys! And without further ado...

Chapter 3

Waking up first thing in the morning, Harry took a shower and then donned his best set of clothing and headed to the office to check out. He couldn't remember a better night's sleep in his life. Once he laid on the bed, he had marveled at the softness of such a bed and swore he would get one for himself first chance he got. Heading back to the office to checkout he thought ahead to where he was going. The innkeeper had a great idea with America. It would be a fresh start there. Nobody would know who he was. He could create his own story and nobody would be the wiser and on the positive side, nobody would care what a 15 year old boy was doing. He had found over the years that he could lie with unusual ease. Not that his family listened to him or cared what he said, but anyone he had met outside of the dreadful house never received the true story. He always went as a well off child of fortune with a taste for grunge fashion, to explain away his poor clothing. His favorite was that his parents were world travelers and left him the care of a guardian while they were away to exotic lands. Well now it was his turn to travel to new places.

After leaving the tavern, he headed towards Bristol Port with the hopes that he wouldn't be waiting too long for a ship to leave for his newly chosen destination. Upon arriving, he noticed a few ships in the port which was good sign. 'Now let's just hope one is going my way.' he thought heading towards the crowd of passengers waiting to board. As he was walking through the passengers he listened in on conversations for any clue as to their destination. One mother and daughter were particularly loud.

"When do we get leave mama?"

"When the nice man over there calls us to board, Ginger."

"But I wanna leave right now!" she whined as she stamped her foot.

"I know sweetness and we will, New York City isn't going anywhere though so we must be patient. Here have a lolli while we wait." Ginger happily took the lollipop from her mother and quieted down to wait their turn.

'I can't get any better luck than that!' Harry thought as he made his way to the ship that would take him to his new life. Picking out a family in the crowd that he kind of resembled that had a son with them was a little bit more of difficult task. He wanted to make sure that he had an alibi if anyone asked for papers if he was stopped. Finding the perfect family in the crowd, he lingered by to find as much information as he could. He found out the boy's name was Max and the parents were Linda and Joseph Williamson from their boarding passes which they "accidently dropped" when he had bumped into them. Perfect, now all he had to do was avoid them for the rest of the trip minus a cameo once in a while to dissuade any doubts of the crew.

Looking for an isolated point on the ship, he popped over to board until he could explore more later. He found a lower deck that wasn't crowded and that he wouldn't be noticed either. Satisfied with his new position he settled in for the disembarkment of the ship towards his new homeland. People began filling up the edges, waving to their loved ones below.

Harry was in the best mood of his life. The world was at his fingertips and he wasn't going to take one thing for granted. He was especially excited about this voyage as it gave him more time to plan before he arrived with no clue of where to start first.

Hearing his stomach growling he headed for food. Finding a dining hall, he found it to be a buffet. Apparently this ship had an endless free buffet of gourmet food for all it's guests. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. Grabbing a plate, he began piling it high with anything he could get his hands on. Shrimp, lobster, chicken and with at least three sides and a roll he sat down in a corner and began to devour his food. Thankfully, nobody bothered him and he ate in silence. Once finished and ready to burst, he looked for someplace to lay back and relax. He found a lounge chair on one the decks and lay down to digest that magnificent feast. Not thirty minutes after laying back he was dead to the world. Harry Potter was happy for the first time in his life.

The voyage only took about seven days and he spent most of his time either next to that buffet or out on the deck enjoying some sunshine without the task of gardening to go along with it. He had run by the Williamsons a couple of times to keep up appearances however children were hardly ever seen on the ship next to their parents. Luckily for him, that meant nobody asked questions about a teen on their own. He had chatted with a few people when in the dining hall however he tried to keep to himself.

The first thing he saw was the Statue of Liberty when they arrived in America. That tall proud lady lighting the way for all those seeking refuge was enough to bring tears to his eyes. She was like his angel, welcoming him home and giving him hope for the future. Deciding that he wanted a closer look, he popped right over to Ellis Island. Walking right over to the sweet Lady Liberty he put one hand on the base of the statue and felt a wave of relief and euphoria spread through him. Satisfied, he left for the departing ferry and headed towards the city that never sleeps.

After leaving the ferry he went and had all his money changed to American dollars. There was no sense in being in America if he didn't have American money. He hailed a taxi after, which was probably the scariest moment of his existence. How did these drivers not hit each other with the space provided to them? It was mind boggling! After having three taxis stolen from him, almost getting run over by four others, he finally and successfully grabbed a cab and told them to head to JFK International Airport. He thought the worst was over after getting the cab. He quickly decided that NYC was not for him. If you aren't being run over by cab, they most certainly will cause you to lose your lunch. He had no idea how anyone could function here, yet alone live there! He was thankful he hadn't decided on living on the east coast. These people were crazy!

Arriving at the airport he immediately jumped out of the vehicle before he lost his meal. Paying the taxi, he walked into the airport. This was by far, one of the biggest and most beautiful buildings he had ever seen. The floors were red carpets and what looked like marble underneath. There was security everywhere and even more people. After taking it all in, he looked for a ticket booth. Finding a particular empathetic lady, he approached for what he hoped would be one the best performances of his life. All he had to do was convince her that his folks were waiting on him in Seattle and he just needed to purchase a ticket to join them. Amazingly enough the lady, Joanna, helped him no problem, no questions asked. He wondered how often this must happen if she wasn't even asking questions. She even managed to get him first class so the flight crew could keep him company until he landed. His luck so far had been amazing!

Going through security was a pain but one he was more than happy to endure. Finding a seat by the window, he watched as planes took off and landed while waiting for his flight to be called. He was completely fascinated by these huge flying monsters that have no business being in the sky yet alone soaring with grace. He found himself yet again looking forward to the next leg of his journey.

Author: More reviews = more chapters! You are the best critics ever!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters.

AN:Took me a bit to figure out how to write this chapter but I've got lots of things for the upcoming chapters. Keep the reviews coming, every time I see one I get the biggest smile I get more motivation to write the next chapters. Without further ado...

Chapter 4

Landing at the Sea-Tac terminal he was let off the plane to go join his "family". He grabbed his bag and headed out of the terminal one step closer to his destination. While on the voyage across the pond he had done a bit of talking with some of the American passengers on board. He found that Seattle was talked of fondly by several of the passengers, filled with all sorts of culture and a very down to earth atmosphere that he had been searching for. Besides, the idea of flying fish in the market just sounded like something he had to see for himself. Harry left the Sea-Tac in full spirits. He was so close to finding his home and new life. He couldn't wait to get started. He grabbed his bag and headed toward the taxi lane, silently hoping it was nothing like his previous adventures.

He arrived at the Pikes Place Market which was the first item on his list. He headed in and realized how massive it was. There were booths everywhere and all sorts of fresh food in each direction. He was so mesmorized by the atmosphere that he failed to notice one large fish heading his direction that had gotten away from the man who tossed it.

'SLAP' completely taken off guard, Harry almost toppled over from the sheer shock of having a fish slap him right across the face. Completely taken aback, he didn't know what to do except to start laughing his arse off. The man who threw it came over and apologized profusely while handing him a towel to wipe off the fish slime.

"No really, it's quite alright. I knew what I was walking into when I entered this place." Harry told the guy who wouldn't stop fussing over him.

"Please, if there's anything I can do just let me know. I'm Don by the way, what's your name?" Don offered his hand in greeting.

"Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. I hope you don't greet everyone with a fish to the face, I can't imagine many people would want to meet you after that." Harry jokingly said as he shook hands with Don.

Don laughed along with him, "I just started a few weeks ago. I'm earning some cash while I'm still in school to help my mom pay for college. I want to become a lawyer."

"Lawyer?! Wow, I can't say I expected that one. That doesn't look like you at all. Maybe an athlete or musician, definitely not a lawyer though. What made you pick that profession?" Harry asked, genuinely stunned. Don's appearance gave you anything but the lawyer vibe. Compared to Harry's 5'9", Don was about a respectable 5'11" height with dark black curly hair. He had a strong jaw line and a nice beard coming in that he seemed particularly proud of. He had rather large sinewy muscles that were perfect for outdoorsy type things like hiking and rafting and the such. Overall, Harry thought he'd be the perfect catch for some lucky lady.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Never gets old seeing the shock on someone's face when I tell them. My father is a lawyer and my mom is an artist. I tried my hand at art and found that stick people is about all I'm good at. So I followed my dad to work one day and saw what he did. He helps so many people that can't speak for themselves or don't know how to speak for themselves. He's the soldier on the frontline for justice, arguing the points that matter for people who need it. He's not one of those slime balls that gets the bad guy off for money. He's the guy helping the little guy get their justice and aiding those who can't afford the fancy lawyers. He does very well for himself and for us as a family. He inspired me so I want to join his firm do what I can too." Don finished his little speech and Harry felt instantly ashamed for judging him so quickly.

"Oh, well that makes a lot of sense, good for him. Why don't you work for him as like intern instead of here throwing fish?" Harry asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I had thought of that and I even asked him but he said that I needed to go out and see the people that I would be fighting for first. That way I'm not some nameless person behind the desk. Instead, I'm one of them. That and I've always wanted to do this." Don replied with a smile on his face.

"That's pretty good reasoning, how old are you?" Harry asked thinking he must be at least 19 or 20.

"I turn 17 next month on the 23rd. How old are you Harry?" Don replied

"Really? I turn 16 next month myself. I'm born on the 31st. What are the chances of that." he trailed off murmuring to himself.

"So Harry what brings you to the market today besides getting slapped by flying fish?" Don asked realizing that they'd been talking about himself and he knew nothing about this boy.

"I just moved here from England. My plane actually landed a couple hours ago. My parents died when I was little and my guardians were horrible people so I ran away to start a new life for myself." Harry told him the truth, not the whole truth but it was the first time he had admitted to the fact that he was indeed alone.

"I'm sorry to hear all that. You came to an excellent place to start over though, the culture makes it really easy to start fresh here. Do you have a place to stay yet?" Don asked genuinely beginning to like this Harry and hoping he'd have a new friend.

"Not yet, the flying fish was kind of my first stop on my list. I figured I'd grab a hotel tonight and find a place in the morning." Harry replied with his plan.

Don suddenly looked very excited, "Why not come to my place? We have a spare bedroom that we rent out and our last tennant just left for a place of their own. Then you could go to school with me and I can show you the ropes of Seattle."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and realizing he had no better option replied, "Actually that sounds even better than what I was hoping for. I was gonna try and take my chances on getting my own apartment." Harry got the address from him and told him he would be by later that afternoon when Don got home. With that, the two parted ways both feeling a little bit better about the day and looking forward to that evening. Harry explored the rest of the market and then left for the water. Now, all he wanted to do was to see the water and relax in silence with smell of saltwater in the air. Today had been a great day and it wasn't even over yet. He had made a great decision.

* * *

Alice came out of the vision wondering just who Don and Harry were and why they were important. She thought they were both kinda cute with Don being the big muscular type like Emmett and Harry was more of Jasper's style, thinner with an edgy look. He had a beautiful face with soft features and the most gorgeous green eyes that would make Rose swoon in envy. He wasn't female looking, he was definitely all male but it was ethereal almost. His posture showed a false confidence like he was portraying this charismatic young man but there was something hidden under the surface that any human would never see past. His was mask was very good but she was better. She needed to know who this boy was. Sighing she thought to herself that she would just have to wait and see if something else showed in her visions. Thinking no more about it, she left to find the love of her life.

AN: SO tell me what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters.

Author's Note: Got some more good questions. No Harry never attended Hogwarts, no letter so no school. We're still coming to that by the way. Yes his fortune will show at some point, still working that one in. Magic is about to have some major play in the story, I realized that the magic is a bit light and part of that is because he still has no idea what he is or why he can do the things he can. He does know he isn't normal. Still got lots of ideas and some of them I'm using to direct the story but I'm literally making up most of the story as I write, so it does take me a day or two to figure out how to keep it moving. Suggestions are always welcome and I will try to keep chapters coming every couple of days. Sorry for the long note, without further ado...

Chapter 5

Harry had been living at Don's house for about three days now and was extremely content with how life had turned out for him. He had great place to stay that he could afford and Don had even got him a job at the market until school started. He still hadn't shown his scars to Don and part of him didn't think he ever would. He still had terrible nightmares and flashbacks at night. Years of neglect and abuse could not be erased with the distractions of a fresh start but distance did have it's advantages on his psyche. Luckily for him, he had learned long ago how to keep from crying out at night and it kept him from waking his new housemates. He had much more control over his gifts and new ones were popping up daily too. Just yesterday he had been thinking about how much he'd love to paint his walls and he could feel this tingling in his hands. Instinctively he pointed to the wall thinking green and his entire bedroom was changed to a light peridot green. He was so shocked that it worked that he tried it again only this time thinking blue. Next thing he knew, he had pretty blue walls. _Cool, wonder what else I can do._ He changed the walls back to cream to keep Kat from getting suspicious and went about the rest of his day.

He got up and started breakfast for Don and Katherine, Don's mother, and made a pot of coffee as well. Katherine had been pleasantly surprised that first morning when she came downstairs to find a complete breakfast and fresh coffee waiting for her before she left for work. She had told him if he kept cooking like that, she would provide any and all groceries he would ever need as long as he cooked them. She loved his cooking and he was more than happy with their arrangement as he got to eat his own cooking and was always complimented and thanked profusely. Don loved that his mom was happy and was grateful to have a best friend in the house.

Don and his mom came downstairs to the smell of bacon and pecan pancakes.

"Good morning Harry! What's for breakfast today?" Don asked over a growling stomach.

"Good morning Kat, morning Don. How does pecan pancakes and bacon sound?" Harry replied smiling over a cup of black coffee.

"Harry, you've outdone yourself again. Have you ever given any thought to joining a culinary school? I'm sure there's one in town somewhere that would be more than happy to accept you. You would be top of your class in no time." Kat said enthusiastically.

"I hadn't thought of that. I'm not sure I want to do for a living though. I get more enjoyment out of cooking for you two than I would for an entire restaurant." Harry replied with grateful smile. "I'm not sure what I'd like to do yet. I really like gardening but I don't know if I want to do that either." Harry said morosely.

"Well you have plenty of time to figure that out. Now you should just worry about being young and having fun. Find yourself a girl, get heart broken, climb a mountain, make mistakes, make more mistakes, be reckless and go cliff diving. Life's too short to be serious when you're young because once you lose your youth, you regret all the things you could have done but didn't." Kat finished her breakfast and poured a to go cup of coffee and left for work with a quick bye to both her boys.

"Wow, mom has really grown fond of you. She's never like that with any of our tenants or even any of my friends from school." Don said clearly astonished.

"I'm just glad she doesn't hate me. Are you ready to go to work? I think today might actually be the day I catch my first fish!" Harry was really excited to go to work today. After doing all his paperwork and training yesterday, they were going to let him start catching and tossing fish today. He couldn't keep the cheesy grin from his face to save his life.

Don grabbed his wallet and keys followed Harry out of the house. They got in his truck, a big black Dodge Ram he called Rhonda, and drove off to the Market.

* * *

Harry and Don became inseparable that summer. They spent most of their time at the Market catching and throwing fish, with a little help from Harry's gift to keep from dropping any, but Don did show Harry around Seattle and the surrounding area. Harry loved Washington, he couldn't believe such a place existed that you could see so many different environments all in one state. Seattle was very rainy which reminded him of England. Of course not far away from there was Mt. Rainier and it's surrounding forests. Don had even told him about the other side of the mountains where there were rolling hills and even a desert with tumble weeds the size of cars sometimes. He was amazed and fell even more in love with this place.

Today, however, they were heading toward La Push beach to go cliff diving, as Kat had suggested a few weeks ago. She had meant it metaphorically but the boys decided that it must simply be done. Don said it was probably about a 4 hour drive time so they had woken up extra early so they wouldn't waste any daylight. Harry had taken the first driving shift so he could practice driving before he took his test next week. He had saved up enough money to get his own car and Kat said she would help with all the paperwork when the time came.

As he drove along the coast to their destination, Harry took in the rising sun and looked at scenery that they were surrounded with. Don was singing along to the radio with Luke Bryan, jamming about country girls and shaking it for him. Harry just shook his head and enjoyed the sunrise and this chance to practice his driving skills.

They arrived in Port Angeles at about 7 in the morning. Don said they were making great time and that they should stop for a bite to eat and switch drivers. Harry conceded and looked for a diner to fill their bellies. Harry pulled over at a local cafe called Sea J's that was right next to the water. They grabbed a couple omelettes and a coffee and piled back into Rhonda to head to their destination. Harry was completely enthralled with Port Angeles and all it had to offer. He almost liked it more than he did Seattle. It was smaller and tighter knit and seemed a lot more homey than the bustling streets Seattle sometimes had.

He requested they make another stop when he saw the Farmers Market. He was always a sucker for markets and festivals. He never knew what he was going to find and was practically buzzing with excitement when he spotted it. They found a parking spot and Harry was practically out of the car before Don could fully stop.

"Slow down Harry we've got all day." Don said looking at Harry with amusement.

"I know, I just love these sorts of things. I might even find some artwork for my room. You know I've been wanting some local art to put on the walls. This could be perfect." Harry replied as he dragged Don by the arm into the market to see what they could find.

About thirty minutes after they got there Harry noticed a girl had been following them. He had passed her about three times already at different booths. The odd thing though was she wasn't looking at any of the merchandise, she had been looking at him. He gathered his courage and decided next time he saw her, he'd talk to her and find out what was so interesting about him.

A few minutes passed by again and Harry left Don's side when he saw the girl approaching the booth next to theirs.

"Excuse me, do you know me? You've been following me for the last thirty minutes." Harry said as he came up to her and caught her eye. She had the brightest topaz eyes he had ever seen. They were different but certainly pretty. She also had short brown hair with a cute pixie style face. Overall very cute but not his cup of tea. He was more inclined towards the masculine side but he thought Don might favor her appearance.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare but you look very familiar like I've seen you before. I'm Alice. Do you live here?" She replied putting her hand out to greet him.

"I'm Harry and no I don't. I moved from England about a month ago to Seattle and moved in with Don and his mom. He found me at the market there and has been my friend and tour guide since. He and I are on a road trip for the day. We're going to La Push to see the ocean and go cliff diving." Harry said actually telling the truth to a stranger. _Weird, I don't feel the need to lie to her. Why did I tell her all of that? I should be more careful._ He thought while talking to her. He oddly felt completely relaxed, like his body recognized her as friend before he even knew who she was.

"Cliff diving! What in the world would make you want to do that? It's so dangerous!" She wasn't shocked at his answer, she was actually shocked by the tingling she felt when they shook hands. It was like a caress to her nerves that she hadn't felt in a long time. She knew they were going to La Push and had come to Port Angeles just to see him in person. She didn't plan on talking to him but she felt drawn to him. It wasn't like his blood was calling to her, although he did smell delicious, no it was something different. It was almost like a silent song or hum that was luring her in. He wasn't human, she realized now but she had no clue what he could be.

"Don thought it would be a cool idea and I'm not one to back away from a challenge so here we are. I need to get back to him actually, we should be going before it gets too late. It was nice chatting with you. Bye Alice." He said quickly when he realized they had detoured too long. He definitely had a bit to ponder about from meeting this Alice.

"Bye Harry, it was great meeting you too. My family and I live in Forks. It's not far from La Push. Maybe we might bump into you again." She said with a knowing smile and left, getting lost in the crowd.

He was completely baffled by what had happened. He couldn't believe that he had given her so much info and didn't even think twice about it. She was different and he didn't know if he wanted to run into her again. And if her family was anything like her, he couldn't imagine the what they would be like. He berated himself for letting his mask fall and letting a stranger know his personal life. Harry turned to find Don so they could continue their adventure. He thought no more of Alice until they hit the road heading towards Don's challenge.

* * *

"Did you hear anything?" Alice said as she approached her brother, knowing he knew what she meant.

"No, nothing. It's like his mind isn't even there. He's a blank space. I can't describe it. What is he?" He asked intrigued. He wanted to come to see this person that kept entering Alice's visions and now he just wanted to know more about this beautiful creature. Harry had him captivated in such a short window of time and for the first time of his immortal existence, he found someone that made him feel alive. He had so many questions and he didn't plan on stopping until they were all answered.

AN: Muahahahaha, they finally meet, sorta. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So I apologize for the long wait, between the holidays and working in retail I had no mojo for writing. Also, I've had to chase after my muse for this story. I'm not EVER giving up on this until it's finished. I finish what I start. Thank you so much for those that have reviewed, you made this chapter happen. I'm sorry it is a little short but I figured it would be better than nothing. I've got the majority planned out on this story and I do know what is going to happen and you won't know what hit you! This beginning part is almost impossible though. Can't wait to get to the good part when I can really start cranking out some chapters. Please bear with me! Love you all!

Disclosure: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters within.

Chapter 6

Don and Harry arrived in La Push around ten o'clock. They found the popular diving spot and a group of guys were already there taking advantage of the sunshine. They pulled up next to the parked cars and joined the fray of guys and some locals watching their theatrics.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before. I'm Jacob, this is Paul, Jared, the one in the water is Sam and Embry is the one about to jump off the cliff." he said as Embry ran passed all of them and leaped into the air before crashing into the water. Jacob turned his attention back to the two, taking a particular interest in the beautiful green eyed stranger.

"I'm Harry and this is Don. We came from Seattle to see the ocean and to do some cliff diving, I just had no idea it was going to be this high up." he explained looking a tad nervous as he looked over the edge and back to Don with an unreadable expression.

"There's a few places to dive from, only the bravest go from the top." he replied trying to impress the duo.

"I'm not one to back down from a challenge, I just didn't know what to expect." said Harry. He noticed Jacob and the others were all standing around trying to size up the newcomers, clearly unimpressed. Don was over by the truck taking off his shirt with clear enthusiasm on his face.

"Come on Harry, let's get this show on the road!" and with that he ran by him and took a huge leap off the edge and plummeted to the sea howling the whole way. Splashing into the water, he resurfaced a moment later egging Harry on.

"Here goes nothing." he mumbled to himself as took a flying leap off the edge into a beautiful swan dive making minimal splash as he entered the water. Swimming over towards Don, he gasped as the chill of the water set in. "Well that was a rush!" he said grinning. "Let's do that again."

They spent the next few hours with the group from La Push cliff diving and goofing around as teenage boys usually do. Harry kept himself warm the whole time through some of his abilities, just enough to take the edge off. The others didn't need to know he was nice and toasty. Don on the other hand was taking on a slight blue color. After the last dive, Harry suggested they dry off and visit the surrounding area before heading home. Don, taking the offer for what it was, hopped in the truck and turned the heater on immediately. Harry bid goodbye to the La Push boys with a promise to come again and awkwardly made his way back to the truck with a few new phone numbers in his pocket.

"Let's grab some grub. I'm starving!" Don said as he put the truck in gear and pulled onto the main road. They headed back towards Forks where most of the restaurants in the area were. Harry spotted a diner on a corner and wanted to go in. No objections came forth so they headed towards the corner restaurant. Once they parked in the lot on the side, they exited the truck and headed towards the diner. While walking to the door, Harry noticed a giant jeep passing by that some of the most beautiful people he had ever seen; a gorgeous barbie doll type woman, a massive bodybuilder type man and in the back was a gorgeous Adonis that made his heart skip a beat. The bronzed haired man looked right at him as they were passing and it was like time stood still. And just as quickly as time stopped, it sped back up again. He turned towards the diner and followed Don to a booth for lunch.

After a fabulous home cooked meal the boys drove around the town to see all that Forks had to offer. They had a really cute downtown area with some shops and bakeries and they passed the local high school and some really pretty neighborhoods. Just on the outskirts of town, Harry had Don pull over so he could see the wilderness that the area had surrounding the town. They found a beautiful river with some gorgeous landscape on either side. Harry knew right there and then that he would be coming back often if not permanently just for this view alone. He had fallen in love with this place and felt a longing that he had never felt before. He had found his home, where he was meant to be.

They hopped back into the truck and headed back towards the main road that would lead them back to Seattle. Don grabbed his phone as they headed back and called Katherine to let her know that they would be home soon. While Don was on the phone with Kat, Harry looked up rental places in Forks that were available. He found a couple that he liked that were in his price range however he wasn't sold yet. Then he noticed one that had a call for price that was adorable. It was close to the river they had stopped at and had that gorgeous landscape in the background. He couldn't believe his luck. Quietly making note of the cottage he pulled up possible job sites for the surrounding area. As much as he loved being with Don and Kat he had been feeling restless. He couldn't put his finger on it but whatever it was he figured it had to be in Forks. Looks like he had some planning to do and conversations to have. Sighing Harry sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Edward couldn't believe his luck. He had not planned on going into town with Emmett and Rosalie but had ended up going on the behest of Alice. As they were driving back home from doing their weekly grocery shopping, he saw _him._ He was even more gorgeous looking straight on, instead of hiding behind buildings and plants like he had last time he saw him. He locked eyes with Harry and felt as if he had come back to life. Those eyes looked at him with such intensity and caused emotions he hadn't felt in decades.

Why didn't he feel this when he saw him last? Maybe he wasn't close enough or they hadn't locked eyes. He felt very disconcerted that just a look could make him feel so vulnerable. Shaking it off, he turned back towards the front. He had too many things to think about especially with being able to hear everyone else's thoughts on top of his. He knew one thing was for sure, he would definitely be seeing Harry again. Alice had seen it.

AN: Like I said short chapter but I wanted to put something out there. Please review! I'm currently moving apartments again! Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight yada yada yada

AN: Got another one for y'all! Thank you so much for reviews! You're the best viewers ever! I'm really excited for this story right now because I finally got past the hard part of creating the bridges to my main idea and story plot line. I'll try to keep updating when I can. I'm currently moving so I'll post in between packing boxes. Without further ado I give you...

Chapter 7

Two weeks later found Harry settling into his new cottage by the river. Kat and Don were sad to see him go but with the promise of keeping in touch they were satisfied to help him move his belongings to his new home. Harry had found a charming motorcycle at one of the dealerships in Seattle and had put some of the last of his savings towards it. They even threw in a free helmet and jacket for taking the motorcycle. They seemed pleased that someone had taken it off their hands. Apparently the last owner had ridden it until he passed away and they really wanted to see it go to a good home.

Kat and Don had pulled together and had gotten him a lovely housewarming gift of some starter furniture for his cottage including a bed, dresser, breakfast table and chairs, and a great overstuffed sofa. Harry was so lost for words that he just replied with a thank you and gave them both an enormous bear hug. After moving the last of it in, they had bid him a very fond farewell and headed back home.

It was about a week before school would be starting and Harry had finally finished the last of his unpacking. He finally had a place all to himself that he could practice all his gifts without people finding out. He had quickly changed all the colors of his walls to some really warm browns and tans and a very peaceful blue for his bedroom. When he hadn't been unpacking, he had been practicing. He now could move objects just by pointing at them. He could make small things just appear before him and most fascinating was that he could create fire. That last one was his favorite. He could create it, control it, make it grow and it never even burned him once. Oh but it did burn other things. He had accidentally set fire to his kitchen curtains that Kat had made for him. He had been so upset by that. That was until another gift showed itself and mended the curtains and left them completely unblemished. It was then that he decided that there was nothing he couldn't do.

A week before school started, Harry left his cozy cottage to go explore and get enrolled in the local high school. People might start asking questions if he wasn't in school at his age. He rode down the main road towards the high school. It was easy to find in this small charming town. It was nothing compared to the huge metropolis of Seattle that he had grown used to. He pulled into the parking lot and parked right up front. He took his helmet off and placed it onto his bike and headed towards the office. Locating it easily he went in to fill out his paperwork and be on his way.

"Hello, welcome to Forks High School. How can I help you dear?" the lady at the front greeted him cheerfully. She had a name plaque that read Edith Smith. She had pretty brown hair and warm motherly face to go with it.

"Hello," he greeted back, "I'm here to fill out all of my paperwork to enroll for classes next week. I just moved here from Seattle." Harry fished out his identification and all the necessary paperwork he had brought with him.

"Oh a new student! How wonderful, well let me get this all processed for you. Where are your parents?" She asked while she started doing the paperwork.

"They passed away when I was a baby. I'm emancipated. I live by myself over by the river." He replied with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, well I'll take care of all this. Why don't you have a seat and I'll be right back with your schedule my dear." With that she turned around to her desk and started filling out his forms. He walked over to the bench by the door and took a seat to wait on the nice lady. Harry took out his phone and pulled up the internet. He quickly located a grocery store not far from his current spot. Having settled on his next errand, Harry focused back on Ms. Edith and her current status with his information.

"Well Mr. Potter I've got you all set. Here's your class schedule and your orientation packet. Make sure to get all your teachers to sign your schedule on your first day and bring it back to me so I can complete your file. Other than that, welcome to Forks High Mr. Potter." She finished enthusiastically, handing over the packet.

"Thanks so much for all your help ma'am. I'll be seeing you next week then." He replied. With that, he left the office and headed back to his bike. He put his helmet back on and zipped up his jacket and mounted the bike. He started her up and headed off towards his next errand.

Harry turned out of the parking lot and went just down the road to the grocery store. He was excited to try out his saddle bags that were generously included with his jacket and helmet. He found a close parking spot and took off his helmet again. He headed into the local store to grab what he would need for the next week. Being that he was on the motorcycle, he knew he couldn't get too much but he could always come back for more later. He grabbed a basket and started going down the aisles. About halfway through the store, Harry ran into a gorgeous woman who was pushing a cart half full.

"Oh please excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said as he backed up out of her bubble.

"Oh hun, it's not a problem at all. I'm Esme Cullen. Who might you be?" She inquired as she straightened out her clothes.

"I'm Harry, I just moved here from Seattle." He replied beating her to the punch of having never seen him before in Forks.

"That explains it. Well hopefully you'll meet my children. They attend the high school here. Two are seniors and the other three are Juniors. I'll see you around Mr. Harry." she said as she went back to her shopping.

"The same to you as well Mrs. Cullen." he replied as went to finish his shopping as well.

After checking out he walked back to his bike and began filling up his saddle bags with the spoils of his adventure. He quickly came to realize though that maybe his bags weren't as big as he thought they were. Taking a quick look around he tried to see if anyone was near or at least looking his way. Not seeing anyone at the time he waved his hand at each of his saddle bags to try and increase the size of the bags. The result was the inside grew bigger even though the outside stayed the same. _Interesting,_ he thought, _that's not exactly what I thought would happen but definitely better than expected._ Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, he quickly loaded the impossible into his now larger saddle bags and took off towards home.

* * *

Andrew Dig'll stood over in the shadow of the grocery store. He had seen the new young man do something extraordinary with those groceries. He saw the amount that young man had brought out to his motorcycle and knew that there was no way that was all going to fit in those side bags. He was curious what he would do once they were full and then he saw him use wandless nonverbal magic. Oh he was very excited at the prospect of this new young man in Forks. Life was about to get very interesting.

AN: The plot thickens! Reviews give me motivation and enthusiasm to write more! More reviews = More chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada yada yada.

Author's Note: I've had some interesting theories, one of which is correct. Not saying who though, would spoil the surprise. Also I've some questions and every single one will be answered and are actually in my outline for the plot. So if you have asked a question, I am not ignoring you, I just can't answer it without giving away something for the story. I do have the basics written down, it's just ironing out the details that take a little bit of work. Harry will still be powerful and independent I just feel like he needs to grow up a little bit more before I make him all powerful. Gotta have some humor in there you know? BTW, I have the best readers ever, you guys are the ones that are helping me update. You give me so much joy every time I see a review. I love each and every one of you and your reviews. I finished moving and work has finally calmed down some. I'm going on vacation in a week so hopefully I can knock a few more chapters out during that time. Without further ado...

Chapter 8

Harry arrived back home and unloaded the spoils of his errands. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that his groceries also lost their weight in the saddle bags after he had enlarged the inside. His abilities kept surprising him. He had come to find that there was less and less that he wasn't capable of. It seemed that what he was able to do was only limited by the confines of his imagination. He'd have to start reading some awesome science fiction or fantasy books to see if he could actually find a limit on his abilities. Creativity after all was a terrible thing to waste. Even worse was to let something so amazing to go without training.

Once inside he decided to practice some more. He levitated all of his groceries into the kitchen and put them all away. He made into a sort of game and had them floating in lines doing the limbo under each other. It was quite a sight to see of cans doing the limbo under a line of produce heading towards the pantry, which in turn was dodging the line of meat heading for the ice box. Above these lines was a congo line of fruits doing somersaults in the air. He was having the time of his life. So was the 15 foot rattlesnake that had snuck into his house while he was grocery shopping. Harry heard laughing coming from the corner of the kitchen and all four lines halted in mid air.

"Who's there?!" Harry yelled. He glanced around while summoning his baseball bat by the door. From behind his kitchen table slithered the largest snake he had ever seen. Then he heard the tell tale noise of a rattlesnake. Easing some of the tension out of his body, he lowered the bat some but did not release his grip from it in case of any danger he may encounter from this magnificent serpent.

" _Oh hello there, you scared me beautiful."_ he hissed trying to break the ice.

" _I am not beautiful, I am fearsssome and powerful and why can you ssspeak to me, lunch?"_ The snake hissed back to him. " _No one hass dared live here in yearss since I have called thisss land home."_

" _My apologiesss for invading your home. I have alwayss been able to ssspeak to your kind. No one told me thiss place wasss your home."_ He was quite alarmed about the fact that his name was lunch to this huge serpent. He didn't feel so protected anymore with his bat seeing that this snake was larger around than the bat he was holding. 'Keep it talking' he told himself. 'He can't eat you if he is too busy talking.'

" _That's the problem with you hairlessss monkeyss, you invade nature'ss land and desstroy homesss without thought to thosse you wrong."_ he hissed back as he approached Harry to get a closer look _. "Although you sseem different. You sssssmell different. What are you?"_

" _I'm trying to figure that out. Could you help me? I'd really like to know before I die."_ Harry hissed back. 'Perfect, intrigue him into helping me and then he can't eat me until he knows too.' Harry thought.

" _Tempting offer lunch. Alright, I'll help you only to sssate my curiossity. Then I'll eat you. For now, go fetch me sssome replacement lunch ssince you are off the menu. You may call me Lucifer, ssservant."_ Lucifer replied as he slithered by Harry into the living room to curl up by the brightly glowing fire.

'Yessa master' Harry thought to himself slightly relieved and slightly alarmed at this turn of events.

* * *

Harry wasn't a hundred percent sure about how he felt about his new roommate. On the one hand he had someone to talk to and keep him company. On the other hand, worrying constantly about whether he was going to wake up being eaten was rather tiresome. He had made a spot by the fireplace for Lucifer to curl up. He had immediately gone and gotten him some food as requested. Apparently three rabbits would suffice until Lucifer could go hunting. 'I'd rather the rabbits than me'

Lucifer, or Luci as Harry called him, quickly came to like Harry. Once he saw him do impossible things with his abilities, Luci became much more interested in his person and wanted to know more about what he could do. He now had more reasons to keep Harry alive than to eat him, especially after seeing him create plant life by the fireplace for him to be more comfortable. He could definitely get used to this.

Luci and Harry soon got used to living with each other. Lucifer would ask him if he could do certain things and Harry would find something new that he could do. Not once did Harry question the sanity of his life. He found that doing big things, like lifting the boulder in the back yard, would drain him slightly but helped grow his ability. What drained him one day would be easy the next.

Tomorrow he would be heading to school. He had been studying all summer long so he could be up to speed and top of his class by the time school started. He felt pretty confident that he would shine in this small town. He had his bag prepped for his classes and had mapped out his schedule for the semester. He had even read the last three years of required reading and the basics of each subject. He was anxious to go to school. Hopefully this go around with school would be loads different than his last experience. Last time he was ostracized by everyone because Dudley had threatened them if they even talked to him. It didn't help that having filthy clothes and hardly ever taking a shower kept the other kids away anyway. No, this time things would be different. He was going to learn everything he could and make this world his oyster. He wasn't yet sure what he wanted to do with his life but he did know that he would be ready whenever he figured it out.

* * *

Harry woke up around 6:30 that Monday morning. He hopped into the shower and got ready for the day. Gone was the anxiousness from yesterday and instead was replaced with excitement for his first true experience with a normal life, high school. He put on his emerald green dress shirt and nice jeans and paired it with his new motorcyle boots. Overall he thought he looked rather dashing. He styled his hair into that just shagged look and topped off the look with a white gold chain and a matching Movado watch and conceded that he would be making a huge splash. He wasn't a very vain person but sometimes taking a little pride in your appearance would go a long way into making a better future for yourself. He threw his leather messenger bag over his shoulder and put on his helmet and headed outside. He wasn't too worried about Luci being home alone. They had come to an understanding and with a minor adjustment to the door, Luci could come and go as he pleased. Lucifer preferred to sleep during the day anyway.

He got on the bike and began heading towards the school. On the way he passed by a silver Volvo heading the same way he was. He thought he saw the bronze haired adonis from the other day but he couldn't be sure. He waved it off and pulled into the school parking lot. He found a secluded parking spot in the corner to park his bike that wouldn't take up a parking spot so as to be considerate of the other students. Who knew how many cars there would be and he didn't want to go making enemies on his first day.

The silver Volvo turned into the parking lot shortly after him. Sure enough, that bronze haired beauty got out of the driver seat while his siblings piled out of the other doors. God, they were all so beautiful. They made him feel very plain incomparison. However, something was off about them. Almost like they weren't natural. He couldn't put his finger on it but he figure it out. It's not like they were vampires or something, those didn't exist. He began to feel very silly just for thinking in that direction. Deciding to forgo the inner monologue, he headed towards Alice to reacquaint himself to her and her family.

"Hey Alice, great to see you again. Guess who moved into town?!" He said as he walked up to the Cullen clan.

"Harry! That's wonderful! Where's Don?" She inquired as she ran up and gave him a big hug. She bounced around him and quickly got the low down on Don and his mother. "Well looks like you are in need of some new friends. This is Jasper, big brawny over there is Emmett, that's Rosalie next to him and this here is Edward. Emmett and Rose are seniors while Jasper, Edward and I are all juniors." She rambled off quickly even though she knew that he only had eyes for Edward. She could only hope that those two would realize that they were both in the same boat.

"Hello everyone, wonderful to meet you all. I'm a junior too this year. Hopefully we'll have some classes together. I've got History first thing this morning." He said as he memorized faces with the names.

"Oh, Jasper has History this morning too. He could show you the ropes so to speak. Get you accustomed to American schools and all that jazz." She said as she cozied up to Jasper.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it. I guess I should get going if I don't want to be late on the first day. Bye Alice, Edward I guess I'll see you guys around. Emmett, Rosalie." He acknowledged before he headed off with Jasper to his first class of the day.

AN: Sooooooo, comments, reviews, concerns, questions, applause? All are accepted and as always... More Reviews = More Chapters


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I TELL YOU NOTHING! Except for my car. I own that.

Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for the long wait. I've had quite a few things going on that distracted me from this story. But I'm back! I'm really hoping that y'all like this chapter. With the recent holiday of our favorite birthday boy I definitely wanted to get a new chapter out for y'all! WIthout much further ado, I give you...CHAPTER NINE!

Chapter 9

Harry moved through his first day of school with a bright look towards the future. He truly felt like he had found his niche and was in the right place at the right time. He had a great place to live, was excelling in his special abilities and found some great new friends. History was enjoyable, Jasper really new his stuff. He could understand why too, it was fast becoming one of his favorite subjects. Harry really wanted to read up further on some of the items that they weren't going to be covering.

English was his next class of the day and unfortunately for him, that meant sitting next to Jessica. He immediately found a distaste for her. She didn't seem like there was a whole lot going on in her head. She was constantly yammering on about herself and how much she loved his British accent, how sexy it made him sound. Honestly, he found her voice to be somewhat akin to nails on a chalkboard. Luckily, classes were rather short in his opinion. Unfortunately he was stuck with Jessica for the next two years.

Since Forks High was such a small school, everyone had lunch together. Alice immediately snatched him up and brought him to their table.

"So Harry, how are you liking your first day of school?" she asked as she settled down next to Jasper.

"So far so good, everyone has been really helpful. There's this one girl, Jessica I think, who was a little over zealous on the school gossip train but other than that, no complaints." he said smiling towards the others.

"Hahaaha, Jessica is the gossip train. She was extremely upset when Edward here didn't just adore her and beg her to be with him." laughed Alice.

Edward chose to sit next to Harry when he joined them for lunch. Something about him just pulling him closer and he wasn't sure how to stop himself.

"We've got biology next. Lucky for you, I never have a lab partner so you can sit next to me if you'd like." Edward offered to Harry.

"Yeah, I'd like that Edward, thank you." he replied. Being this close to him had his body singing. The idea of someone else being next to this exquisite adonis just made his blood boil. Before he realised what was happening he began to see red, literally red. Everything and everyone was some shade of red except for Edward, he was pure white. He closed his eyes for a second to try and blink it away. Slowly but surely the red faded back to natural colors. Luckily for him, nobody had been paying attention to him. All their eyes were on Jasper who was hunched over in pain.

"Jasper, you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah just had an intense headache for a moment. I'll be alright." he replied.

"Ok well best we get to class before we're all late." said Harry.

And with that Harry stood up to stow away his trash and left for the loo.

* * *

Harry quickly left the cafeteria for the nearest loo so he could compose himself. Once Harry had a moment to himself he began to contemplate. _What in the world was that?_ He wondered. This was definitely completely different from any of his other abilities he had come to find. He quickly made a mental note to find out what the red meant and why Edward wasn't at all affected by it. He quickly relieved himself and washed up before his next class with the bronze haired boy.

* * *

"Jasper, what happened?" asked Alice with concern.

"I don't know, I just felt the most intense anger and possessive feeling I've ever felt in my life. It was coming from Harry. I just felt red, the color red everywhere. Except for Edward, it's almost like I felt wholeness coming from his direction. It really was unlike anything I've ever felt before." He finished with a look of awe on his face. "I don't think he's human, I'm not sure what he is, but full human he isn't."

Edward took all this in with a sort of puzzled look on his face. Rosalie was already thinking of running. Something that could potentially uproot them or expose them was definitely a threat and as much as she could see the goodness in Harry, she wasn't going to risk her family for a stranger. Emmett was thinking about what Rosalie could possibly be thinking about and he was pretty close to the truth. He didn't want to leave though, especially now that things could be getting interesting. Jasper was still in a state of shock of sorts trying to figure out what all that meant and Alice was humming away trying to block any visions she had recently had.

There was certainly a lot they had to learn and a lot to discuss about this new citizen of Forks.

* * *

Biology was not all that exciting, other than his lab partner. The standard meet and greet and going over the course for the year. He had already decided that his favorite part of the day was being Edward's lab partner.

"So Harry, what brought you to America from England? That's a long way for someone to go to start a new life." Edward inquired quietly while Mr. Johnson was droning on about the curriculum.

"I was emancipated last year. Seattle has always been someplace that I wanted live." He replied smoothly. He didn't need to know all the sordid details of his life that brought him to this place. He had started over and he didn't want to relive the past to strangers, even if they were gorgeous and made the air electric.

"So if Seattle was always where you wanted to go, why Forks? Why come here to go to school?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to make sure I got a really solid education. With a smaller school I get better attention from the teachers and can get any tutoring I'll need. Also, I kind of fell in love with the town." Harry replied. He wasn't about to tell him that he kind of felt a pull towards the beauty sitting next to him.

WIth that they looked back to the front to pay attention to the rest of the class. Harry began thinking about what to do with the rest of his day. He definitely needed to check on Luci. He hoped he hadn't made a mess of his home while he was gone. He also wanted to go back to LaPush at some point to see Jacob and his crew. He might do that on the weekend so he could go cliff diving again. He might even invite Don over to go with him. Today though he needed to figure out what the red meant and if he could control it.

AN: So took me a hot minute but I finally updated! YAY! more reviews=more chapters Hopefully I can get my mojo going again and get this story rolling again! Thanks in advance!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey y'all, couple things. 1) I'm going to be adding a chapter in between 1 & 2 to kinda give a little background to the wizarding world including why he did not get his letter and why no one is looking for him. Just to name a few questions I've had. 2) Once the rewrites are posted I'm going to give an AN with the update saying REWRITTEN. I have not yet posted one. The person helping me hasn't sent back chapter 1 yet so it's going to be a bit I think. Or she could send it tomorrow. Who knows! I haven't given her a deadline. 3) I want to know what y'all think about maybe this becoming a creature fic or having some animagus attributes show through the human. Review and let me know! I appreciate all the critics because I think this is going to make a much more enjoyable story than what I have given you already. Without any further ado...

Disclaimer : I own nothing, just my car and sweet charming personality.

Chapter 10

" _Luuucci, I'm hooome!_ " Harry hissed upon arriving home from his first day of school. Ever since watching those episodes of I Love Lucy with Kat, he couldn't find anyway better to greet his new house guest once he got home.

Harry had come to really enjoy his little cottage. Everything had a place and it made everything that much cozier. He slung his messenger bag on the stand by the door and went to find Lucifer. He walked into his living room, putting his helmet on the coffee table, and he found Luci curled up on his eternally warm stone.

" _Hello ssssnack, how wasss the sssocialissing? I don't undersstand why you musst go there to learn. You ssseem to be learning jussst fine under my tutelage._ " Luci said as he raised his large head to stare at Harry from under his ferns that decorated his throne, as he had come to think of it.

" _Yesss we had that dissscusssion but I want to learn everything I can. There'sss many thingsss that I can learn from ssschool that you probably don't know about. I do need to make a living to keep you happy, your majesssty._ " Harry replied as he rolled his eyes. He and Luci had a long previous discussion about why he had to go to school. Luci had been under the assumption that he knew everything that Harry would need to get through life and that Harry would just learn from him and serve him dutifully as his servant. Needless to say, Luci was not pleased when Harry told him that he was going and there was nothing he could do about it. From any outsider looking in though it would be kind of funny to see a person having a full on argument with a large snake and seeing said snake slither off as if throwing a temper tantrum. He was still a little miffed from losing that argument.

" _Well tell me what you learned today lil' bit that wassss oh sso important?_ " Luci hissed with a pointed look.

" _Today wasss more of an orientation but I did disscover sssomething interessting that maybe you could tell me about. Today at lunch I wasss ssitting next to Edward Cullen and I got thiss really intensse feeling of jealoussy or territorial you know and before I knew what happened, my vission went red. Literally, red. Except for Edward, he wass the mosst beautiful white in a sssea of red. What do you think?_ " Harry asked, genuinely puzzled.

" _I'm not certain but I think I know a way to find out. It'sss gonna take sssome time but I sshould have ssome ansswer for you sssoon, I do know that he iss sssomeone of great importance to you in thiss life and the next. I would keep him closse._ " Lucifer replied.

" _Hmm I think you may be right. I definitely don't mind getting clossser to him and hiss family. They're different from the othersss in thiss town. It'sss almosst like everyone elsse is below them, not becausse they're snobby but almosst like a cat payss attention to antss. They're there and they may get noticed but they're just ssso far beyond all that. It's almost angelic._ " At least Edward certainly seemed like an angel to him.

" _Ssseemsss like sssomeone hass a crusssh. I'm going hunting ssince ssomeone forgot my requesst thiss morning._ " Luci said as he slithered away from Harry towards the door.

" _I didn't forget, I got you the biggessst rat they had._ " Harry replied as he retrieved said rat from his messenger bag by the door. He was extremely grateful that had learned that expanding trick. His messenger bag had become kind of his own home away from home. He had yet to find a limit to the expansion but he had also run out of items that he could put in it. He had tested the limits one day and found that he would never need to have anyone help him move again. Everything he owned fit inside including his couch, bed, dishes, motorcycle, and he even had put Luci in there although he didn't like it very much. He hadn't gotten the nerve to try it himself. He grabbed the box it was in and put down by his roommate and left for the kitchen for a bite. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was watching Luci eat his dinner.

He was about halfway to the kitchen when he heard Luci muttering something about tasty morsel and how he was so looking forward to the big, fat, and juicy bite when he heard a knock on his door.

He took one look at Luci who had his mouth wrapped halfway around his dinner and took off towards the door.

He braced himself for the few people he knew that it could have been at his door. He was not prepared for the older gentleman who stood there. He was rather tall at a respectful 6'2". He could tell he had been a looker in his youth. His wavy hair was about shoulder length in a beautiful shade of silver. He was wearing a long leather trench coat with some vintage looking clothes underneath complete with vest. The most notable thing though was his blue eyes. They held so much wisdom and power that Harry could feel radiating from this man. He was a little baffled at what he felt that his own skin started radiating as well.

"Hello, can I help you?" Harry asked warily. He didn't know what this man wanted but he knew already not to piss this man off.

"Hello Mr. Potter. No, you can't help me but I believe that I could help you. I'm Andrew Dig'll. Won't you invite me in? I do think that we have much to discuss you and I." Andrew supplied and pushed past Harry and began to make himself at home.

"I'm sorry but what? What do you mean you can help me? Who the hell are you?" Harry said alarmed as this man walked into his living room and plopped down on his couch. He didn't want to offend him but at the same time, he just barged into his home.

"The question Mr. Potter is not who I am but rather who you are. You're life has been hidden from you. I'm here to give it back to you. I've seen that you've discovered some of it by accident on your own. I'm here to make you great. I'm here to help you conquer. I'm here to put the world in your hands. Now why don't you make some tea, we have much to discuss." He finished with a sense of finality making sure Harry did what he said with a look.

Harry went to head towards the kitchen completely bewildered when he heard Mr. Dig'll go "ah ah". Wondering what now, he turned towards him with a questioning look on his face.

"I want you to use your magic Mr. Potter. And spare me the 'I don't know what you're talking about' crap. I've been watching you." Andrew said with a knowing look.

Now completely on edge, Harry turned and waved his hands and his kitchen got to work. The kettle flew to the stove after filling itself in the sink. A fire magically lit on the stove and five minutes later a tea tray came floating into the living room in front of Mr. Dig'll.

"Absolutely beautiful. I knew there was power in you but the shear amount is intoxicating. Please have a seat. We're going to have a very long evening." he said in awe.

Andrew started telling Harry all about the wizarding world and the wars of the past century. He explained about the light side and the dark side. He explained about Grindelwald and Voldemort and Dumbledore. He explained all the schools and especially Hogwarts which Harry should have attended. Harry kept trying to interrupt Mr. Dig'll but he would just give his "ah ah" and push on towards the next part of his story. He then got to the part where a baby no older than a year vanquished Voldemort and how the wizarding world rejoiced at his downfall. Albus had explained to everyone that Neville Longbottom was the boy-who-lived as he had a giant scar on his chest from the failed Avada Kedavra. Lily and James had been watching Neville ever since Bellatrix had driven his parents to insanity. He never mentioned anything on whether Harry had lived or died. He simply sent him off to his relatives and never thought of him again. Rumors began flying almost instantaneously trying to flush out what had happened but no one for sure knew about the young Potter boy. The only thing that anyone knew was that Albus Dumbledore had taken the boy-who-lived under his wing and that he must be taken care of, so the world rejoiced. A few years later, Albus came out saying that Harry Potter had died from dragon pox tragically. Sadly, the wizarding world didn't care about an orphan boy of no remarkable talents. As long as they had the boy-who-lived, they were safe and happy. Only a select few even cared about his death.

"But I'm not dead!" Harry exclaimed. His head was spinning. Things were not adding up. He had just found out he was a wizard and his life had been mysteriously erased from a world he clearly belonged to. He didn't know much about this Albus Dumbledore but he already couldn't stand him. In fact, he would venture to say that he despised him. Who was he to decide how his life was to end up? Why claim he had died? He now had more questions than answers into his powers and life than he ever thought he would have. "Who the fuck does this guy think he is?"

"Patience Harry. I know you are full of questions and I understand that I haven't given you any insight as to why this has happened. I believe I have some of the answers but I need you to fill in some gaps for me. Why don't we call it a night, sleep on it and maybe make some better sense out of this tomorrow?" Andrew supplied as he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1:15am.

"Can you answer me one question before I go to bed. Why tell me? Why does this have anything to do with you?" Harry asked.

"Because once I recognized who you were, I understood a bit more about your past. I had thought you died but now I see you are just another pawn in the great fool's game. I felt you needed someone with knowledge in your corner if they are to help you reclaim your place in our world. I feel much potential in your magic, much more than anything I have ever felt in the boy-who-lived. It's intoxicating and I find myself wondering if I'm looking at the future of the wizarding world. Sleep Harry, we will talk more tomorrow and figure this out together." And with that Andrew Dig'll disappeared right before his eyes.

"Well Luci, looks like I've got a lot to learn."

It wasn't five minutes later that Luci found Harry blissfully asleep and unaware of the rest of the world. He slithered up the bed and curled around his arm and into his chest and with a quick snakey kiss to his cheek he too found his way to the dream world. He would never admit that he had come to care deeply for his human.

AN: PLEASE please if you didn't read the beginning AN, please do so and provide feedback. If there's no feedback I can't fix anything that I may have messed up and no this doesn't exactly follow canon. I did say this was AU. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Yeeeaaahhh, I'm really sorry guys for not updating in awhile. My beta is no longer around so the rewrite has been put off for a different time. Maybe after I finish writing the story I may go back and rewrite it. I'm still leaning towards a creature fic but I haven't decided what yet. Still open to suggestions on that. I'm not sure I like this chapter but I had to write something for you guys. Without further adieu…..

Disclaimer: I own nothing and will deny everything!

Chapter 11

Harry pulled into Forks High parking lot and parked his motorcycle. He was still reeling from the influx of information that had been given to him last night. He felt completely drained and more than once that morning he had contemplated just staying in bed. He had finally decided upon going to school that day so at least he could talk to someone other than Luci and the topic of last night. He definitely needed time to process everything.

"Hiya Harry!" Alice bounced up to Harry

"Hey Alice, how's it going?" Harry asked as he patted himself down making sure he hadn't forgotten anything for the day before heading towards the school with Alice in tow.

"No worries today Harry, you look like you had a long night though? Are you sleeping enough?" Alice asked with concern while walking him to his first class of the day.

"Oh yeah, I was just catching up with someone yesterday and didn't realize how late it was. I'll be just fine." He replied with a grin on his face although his eyes didn't fully agree with the smile. He couldn't get all that information he had been given out of his head. He kept going over all the details and categorizing everything hoping it would all just make sense. He was a wizard and apparently a powerful wizard. That part definitely explained all the gifts and skills he had developed over the years. He had never even met this Dumbledore person but he already hated him for dictating his life like a puppet. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore he may have grown up completely different. Maybe he could have been raised by a magic family or anybody else other than those retched people he shared familial relations.

He arrived to his History class with Jasper and bid adieu to Alice. He pretty much ignored the lesson for the day and settled upon writing questions he had for Mr. Dig'll. The teacher thought he was taking notes so didn't bother to see all the strange questions he had written down.

 _Why was my family targeted?_

 _Do I have any other relatives?_

 _Where are my parents buried?_

 _Did I inherit anything?_

 _Are there any schools of magic here?_

 _Etc. etc. etc…._

He had already decided that he wasn't going to be productive with school today so instead started coming up with an action plan. He had a lot to learn and a thirst to learn it quickly. Before he knew it, lunch had started and he was being dragged to a table with Alice and her siblings. It didn't take long to distract him from his thoughts with Edward sitting next to him just exuding masculine grace and beauty. Edward had gotten his lunch along with Harry's and set them in front of each other.

"You seem distracted Harry, everything ok?" Edward expressed while looking at Harry's appearance. Harry usually looked really well put together and his eyes shone with wonder and excitement. Today he only had intense thought and lack of sleep showing.

Harry looked up and replied,

"Yes, I just received some confusing news and I'm just trying to sort through it all." Harry smiled to discourage them from digging any further and began eating with gusto. Everyone took the hint to change the topic and move on.

"So Rosalie, you going to work on the jeep this afternoon?" Alice began trying to change the subject.

* * *

Jasper looked at Edward and began talking in low tones too soft and fast for Harry or anyone else to hear them.

"Edward, Harry didn't pay any attention in History today. Everyone thought he was just taking notes but he wasn't even listening to the teacher or writing anything about the lesson. He was just writing a list of questions that seemed really bizarre. They were about his family and some of it said magic. Do you think he could be a part of that magical community we came across in Europe?" Jasper expressed knowing that all his siblings were listening in even though their body language expressed otherwise.

"Maybe but wouldn't he have come after us by now? Those people were not exactly friendly towards our kind if you remember. They almost burnt us alive." Emmett piped in, shuddering from the memory.

"We'll have to ask Carlisle if he knows anyone that may be able to shed some light on the subject. Alice have you seen anything?" Edward asked while making sure Harry was still eating his lunch. He hoped Harry wasn't a wizard, that would be just awful. He didn't want to have to move because his new friend was trying to kill them.

"Nothing that could give us any information as to what or who he is. It's kinda frustrating actually. He's just as private in my visions as he is in person." Alice replied before going back to her "conversation" with Rosalie.

"Just keep an eye out for any information you can." Edward said and ended the private conversation.

* * *

Harry couldn't figure out which was more distracting, Edward being so close to him or focusing on discovering that he is a wizard. He had an appointment with Mr. Dig'll in less than 3 hours and his mind was reeling with all the questions he had written on the paper in his back pocket. He did notice though that none of the siblings were actually eating their lunch and come to think about it hadn't seen them eat yesterday either. They all had food in front of them but they were just pushing the food around on their plate. He would have to file that information away to inspect later. He had too much on his plate right now as it was. Not for the first time today he thought that maybe he should have just stayed home. Instead he decided to forgo thinking about the upcoming meeting and focused on getting to know Edward.

* * *

Biology was becoming one of his favorite classes. He had always been fascinated with what makes up every living thing on earth. It grabbed his attention more than History did. Having Edward as a partner didn't hurt either. They had just started on cells and looking at differences between plant cells and animal cells. He also discovered his partner knew the subject matter like the back of his hand which really helped with his lack of knowledge on the subject.

"So do you read ahead or something? You're really good at this." Harry said as they were looking through their microscope identifying different parts of the cell underneath.

"You could say that. Biology is fascinating in and of itself. What's your favorite subject so far Harry?" Edward asked while mentally scolding himself about not dumbing down his 100 years of schooling.

"It's hard to pick between Biology and History. I really like Biology and seeing things happening here and now but I also like knowing what happened in the past so I don't repeat mistakes that others have made." Harry said honestly.

"That's very perceptive of you Harry. Most kids usually say Art or something of the like because they hate school." Edward replied

"I love school, it gives me something to work towards in the future." Harry smiled while looking through the microscope.

"Do you know what you want to be when you get out of school?" Edward asked genuinely wanting to know what Harry wanted to do.

"I'm not sure yet, maybe a zookeeper or a botanist. I love nurturing animals and plants and seeing them grow but I can't decide between the two." Harry said thinking about Luci at home and the garden he had started outside his cottage. "I started a garden at home, I've got vegetables and flowers but they just started budding through the soil. I'm really excited about my roses though. I've always wanted a rose garden and now I finally have one. I'm going to start grafting red roses to white ones this spring and see what kind of roses come from it." Harry said animatedly.

Edward was glad to see Harry excited over something. He had been so pensieve all day so he was glad to see him being more himself. He was really disappointed to see last period go by so quickly after hearing the bell go off signaling the end of the day.

"Hey Harry, how would you like to come over sometime and hang out with me and my brothers and sisters sometime?" Edward asked, one hundred percent confused as to why he would ask that so quickly. They didn't even know Harry that well yet but he knew that trying to keep his distance would never work.

"Sure, I would really like that Edward thank you." Harry replied blushing slightly at being so eager to accept the invitation.

Seeing the look on Harry's face, he knew he had made the right decision.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Edward. I've got an appointment this afternoon but maybe I could come over tomorrow after school." Harry suggested.

"Yeah sure, bye Harry!" Called Edward as he left for his car in the parking lot.

* * *

Harry raced home to prepare for his meeting with Mr. Dig'll. He was so nervous and excited to find out more about his life and where he came from. He was taking every turn to get home with maybe a little more enthusiasm than was necessary. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice the silver Volvo following behind him at similar pace. He finally arrived home and parked his bike in the driveway. He took off his helmet and went inside. If he had looked around maybe he would have noticed the silver car park just short of his house on the side of the road. He dumped his belongings by the door and set to making some tea for his guest.

Outside the siblings watched the house for a couple minutes contemplating their new school mate. They were all shocked speechless when an old man seen around town appeared out of thin air and knocked on the door. Edward was this first to come to his senses.

"Well I guess that confirms our theory." He said with utter disbelief.

With that he threw the car in first and took off towards home. He was deeply hurt that his new friend happened to be part of a community that wanted his kind dead.

AN: Feedback, comments, concerns... I didn't proofread this and I'm not sure if everything matches what I've already written so please let me know if I messed something up, THANKS!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: OMG FINALLY!!!! LOL

Disclosure: I own nothing! Nothing I TELL YOU NOTHING!!!!

Chapter 12

Andrew knocked on Harry's door and waited for him to answer. He observed the vegan vampires drive off in a hurry. That was definitely something he would have to keep an eye on. Harry would need to have friends to keep him grounded however vegan vampires may not be the most stable choice. Well that would be something for Harry to decide once he had all the available information. Something told him that deciding Harry's fate or even making choices for him would only bring about devastation down the road.

Harry swung the door open with a nervous excitement.

"Andrew, great to see you again! Please, come in. I've put some tea on for you." Harry greeted him with a smile.

Andrew walked in and put the previous thoughts to the back of his mind. The vibe he was getting today was definitely different from the previous one. There was an acceptance and curiosity about Harry that wasn't there before.

"Excellent, you seem different from yesterday. Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I will answer everything that I am able to. Why don't we get a little comfortable first? Where might your companion be? I don't much feel like accidentally stepping on him." Andrew said as he walked into the room and made his way to a comfy looking overstuffed chair. He waved his wand in a discreet way and had all the tea sets and accessories flying to the table in front of him.

"Luci is out hunting I believe. He shouldn't be much longer. Apparently he found a family of field mice the other day and was waiting for them to get a bit larger before he devoured them. This one I think is personal for some reason. He muttered something about bopping them on the head for playing games or something." Harry said answering Andrew's question. "I did have a few questions to get started however I'm sure some of them might be answered later. I'm really happy to know why I am able to do some of the things I can. Makes sense in a way. I do want to know more about this Dumbledork fellow and why he was able to make such decisions about my life. I'm still mad about that but the idea of being able to do more with my talents or magic I suppose is really exciting." Harry talked with his hands quite animatedly when he was excited and right now was no different.

"I'm happy you feel that way Harry. What would you like to know first?" Andrew asked after fixing his tea the way he liked it.

"I suppose first would be why me? Why was my family targeted? Why was it so important to come after my family and ruin my whole life?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"Alright, well I explained the war to you and Voldemort and his followers. He was one of the darkest of all wizards and wanted nothing more than to rule the entire world, magical and muggle alike. A few years into the first war a prophecy was made about a child born to those who had thrice defied him that could bring about his destruction. Prophecies are made all the time and most of them are just words and nobody pays any mind to them. Voldemort however didn't want to leave anything to fate. He sought out all the children that fit the description and came for you and your parents. In a stroke of luck the other child just happened to be there with you at the same time. From there you know the rest. Any questions so far?"

"No sir. Next I wanted to know if I had any other relatives other than the horrid people I was with in Surrey? I would guess not if I was left with them and no others but can't hurt to ask." Harry replied in a downtrodden tone.

"You would be correct in your assumption however you do have a godfather that was locked up in Azkaban. I believe he recently escaped but nobody knows where he went or if he is even sane. I may have someone look into that. You are related to some other purebloods but that doesn't say much as most purebloods are related in some way. What else do you have for me?" Andrew asked while sniffing his tea before sipping on it gingerly.

This back and forth question and answer went on for a little bit. Harry learned all sorts of things like the fact that there was no nearby school for him to learn from in between his studies although Andrew had assured him that he would teach him everything he knew. He was actually quite stoked about that. He would have to wait until Christmas break to able to go to Gringotts and see if anything was left for him from his parent's will and to be able to get a wand. For now, there was still plenty to learn with theory and seeing what other wandless things he could do.

"The night grows long Harry, I must take my leave of you. You have a lot to process and I need to get my beauty rest. Sleep well, until tomorrow." And with a soft *pop* he was gone again.

"He certainly knows how to end a discussion, huh Luci?" Harry said to his companion that had entered about mid conversation.

"It'sss a rather irritating habit to have in my opinion." Luci muttered as he slithered to his warming rock.

"Goodnight to you too." Harry said as he went to his bed.

"Carlisle! We may have a problem." Edward called as he walked into the house.

"Edward, what has happened?" Carlisle asked as he walked down the stairs at a pace far faster than humanly possible.

"I believe the newcomer in town, Harry, is a wizard. You know the type of people in England that tried to kill all of us?" Edward said in an exasperated tone. "What should we do?"

"How did you find out about this?" Carlisle asked them. The others had gathered around them as the conversation proceeded. Edward and the others told him of their suspicions at school and how they followed him home. They told him of the old man that just appeared at his house and how Harry didn't seem surprised in the slightest.

"This is indeed concerning however let's not jump to conclusions. While it's true that vampires and wizards don't always get along there have been instances in the past where they have cohesively existed. If the old man is anything to go by, I'm sure he already knows of our existence and he hasn't tried anything as of yet. He obviously knows a few things and is probably Harry's teacher. Let's wait and see what attitude they hold toward is before we condemn them just because of what they are. They may surprise you." Carlisle told all his children.

"But what if the worst should happen? We should have a backup plan in place in case they come after us." Jasper, ever the strategist, timidly suggested.

"If that is something that would make you comfortable Jasper, than by all means please formulate a plan but under no circumstances are you to put anything into action without consulting me first, am I clear?" Carlisle said in his best commanding voice, stern yet compassionate.

"Yes Carlisle." Jasper replied while everyone else just nodded.

"Good, was there anything else interesting that happened today?" He asked his kids.

"Nothing of noteworthy!" Chirped Alice as she hopped away to do who knows what.

"Well then, I'm off to my study if you need me." Carlisle replied as he walked away.

The next day at school was highly anticipated by all the Cullens. They desperately wanted Carlisle to be correct in the assumption that they could coexist however they also had a healthy respect for their undead lives. Rosalie, usually the skeptic, was surprisingly silent on the issue. Even Emmett couldn't get her to open up about it. Jasper on the other hand was in full strategist mode. Alice was keeping her "eyes" open but hadn't seen anything yet as to what direction things would go. It was rather infuriating that someone could go so far without her seeing anything. She could see what he was going to eat for lunch but anything past that was either blurry or nonexistent.

Edward was just a bundle of nerves. On the one hand, he couldn't wait to see Harry and find out what new information he could. On the other hand, the idea that this boy could lead to his family's destruction was completely unsettling. His head and his heart were on completely different planes of existence. His heart in the end, won the battle and decided for their entire family. What was life without taking a little risk?

"Hey Harry! How was your evening? You ready for class today?" He inquired as he caught up to the handsome boy. Harry was dressed in some nice slacks and a nice blue plaid overshirt and a white t-shirt underneath. His brown boots completed his ensemble to give him a very rustic look. Edward thought it was very becoming for him.

"Oh hello Edward, it was rather quiet. I suppose I'm as ready as ever. How are you doing?" Harry replied. He noticed Edward had dressed in a nice brown jacket with a black top underneath. His jeans hugged him perfectly in a way that made him blush like mad. He couldn't figure out the electric vibe that always occurred between the two of them. When bronze met emerald, sparks would just fly.

"No complaints as of now. I'm looking forward to Biology for sure. Rumor has it my lab partner may have a thing for me." Edward ended with a wink.

'Oh really? Two can play at that game Mr. Cullen.' Harry thought as came up with an appropriate response.

"Oh what a shame Edward, you'll have to introduce us. Maybe I can steal them away from you." Harry replied as he turned off towards History with Jasper. Maybe it wasn't his most witty of comebacks but he wasn't about to be one just thrown off balance by a sultry wink.

Edward just laughed and headed off to his home room.

AN: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse other than life got away with me. Again, definitely not abandoning this fic. My muse just sometimes escapes me. I'm going back to school and that may influence faster chapters, soo yaaaaay lol. Time will tell I guess. I'm always open to suggestions or any clerical errors I may have made. If you notice anything please drop a review!!! Muuuuaaahhh


End file.
